


Back Off

by luciferlovesme666666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferlovesme666666/pseuds/luciferlovesme666666
Summary: Someone keeps hitting on Dean. Dean freaks out and Cas is pissed.





	

“Can I buy you a drink?” Dean rolled his eyes. “No. Please leave me alone.” The man swore and staggered off, probably to prey on another unsuspecting person. _What a douchebag._ Dean thought. He glanced around the bar. It was full of people, but not the uncomfortably crowded type of full. It was nice and cosy, and Dean kind of liked it. Except that douchebag.

 

“Heyyy, sweetcheeks, how’s it going? Wanna head back to my place?” The man gave a disgusting wink. This dude just doesn’t give up. “No man, I already said no. I’m taken, please go away.” Once again, the man stumbled off, mumbling incoherently. Cas sure was taking his time getting drinks. Dean tapped his fingers on the smooth wood impatiently, silently praying to Cas to come back quickly.

 

“Your ass is cute. Come to bed with me?” This time, the same guy stroked his hand down Dean’s arm. Dean shuddered in disgust, before pulling his arm away. “No, dude, I literally told you five minutes ago, I’m taken. Stop trying to get in my pants.” Dean sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be a very, long night if Cas doesn’t show up soon. Dean looked around for that familiar mop of black, fluffy hair, but it was nowhere to be found. Damn it, Cas.

 

“Let’s fuck.” This dude was pressed up behind Dean, and uncomfortably whispering into Dean’s ear. “Seriously? You’re not even trying anymore. For the last time you dickhead, no. Would you like a condom to wear because since you’re acting like a dick you might as well dress like one. Please fuck off, thanks.” The man stood there, as if in a daze. “Hey man, do you need me to repeat that in case you were fucking deaf? I said, fuck off. Stop bothering me, you ass.”

 

It was as if a switch was flicked on in the man. “I dare you to say all that to me again, you little whore. How dare you? You’re just a little slut and sluts don’t get the right to talk back like that. I guess I’ll have to punish you, won’t I?” The man snarled, slowly advancing onto Dean. Dean tried to move away, but he soon reached a wall. _Fuck._ He was so screwed. The horny bastard smiled smugly, pleased to have Dean trapped between a wall and himself, and proceeded to grind onto Dean.

Dean couldn’t breathe, he needed help. He needed Cas. As the man yanked onto Dean’s chin to try and pull him into a sloppy kiss, Dean prayed with all his might. _Cas, baby, I can’t breathe, Cas, please help, please help me, save me…_

It felt like a weight had been lifted of off him. One moment he was suffocating in the stench of alcohol in the stranger’s breath and the next he was fine, his breathing slowlyy starting to be back to normal. There were grunts and groans and yelps of pain. Dean looked up to see his harasser lying on the ground, looking very beaten up. A few feet away stood Castiel, eyes flaming with anger and his hair in a mess. He growled at the man before yanking him up by his collars. “Don’t you dare, touch him ever again, do you understand? And ‘no’ means ‘no’, just back the fuck off the first time.” With that, he threw the man back onto the ground before rushing towards Dean, eyes full of worry and concern. “Dean! Are you alright? Did that fucker hurt you?” Dean threw himself into Cas’ arms, shoulders shaking as he started sobbing. “Was so scared, Cas- Thought you weren’t gonna come- Thought you’d left me.“

 

Castiel’s heart broke. He hugged Dean tighter, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back. “It’s okay, Dean. I got you. I’m right here, sweetheart, and I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever.”

 

Soon, Dean started to relax, even dozing off a little. Castiel lifted him up before flying them back to their room. He changed their clothes into sleepwear and gently placed Dean on the bed, before climbing in himself. Dean turned and buried his head in the crook of Cas’ neck. “Thank you, Cas. I love you.” He mumbled into Cas’ skin, sighing contentedly as he snuggled in further. Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and smiled at the adorable, fragile man in his arms. “I love you too, Dean. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading and have a great day :D


End file.
